Sky High: A Teenagers Worst Nightmare!
by FuneralBall
Summary: Sky high with a twist and new characters" Imagine what its like, being a teenager... Love, friends and bullies. All those things are a nightmare... But imagine what it's like being a teenager in Sky High... You have new pressures as well as the old...
1. Chapter 1: The beginning Blaze's POV

**A/N: _Tsuki, Blaze, Jordan and Chris all belong to me. The characters from Sky High Are NOT mine so yeah. If they were, do you honestly believe I'd be writing this? No. I think not. Ciao and Enjoy JJ. xx  
_**

* * *

"I cannot believe it!" Tsuki clapped her hands together grinned. "We're going to be students at Sky High!" Blaze sighed heavily and pushed her black and red hair out of her eyes.

"Great, another place where people will call me a freak!" You see, The thing with Blaze is that she is a bit hot headed… literally.

"Oh come on Blaze, it's a school for SUPERHERO'S so your not going to be the freak are you? They'll be more freaks…"

"So your saying I'll fit right in with all the other freaks?" Blaze's eyes seemed to flash red as her right arm was covered in fire.

"No"

"Oh." The fire disappeared and Tsuki sighed.

"Right, there's the bus, Lets go." Both Tsuki and Blaze got on what looked like a normal bus, even though they both knew it wasn't. "No seats…" Tsuki muttered.

"There's two there." The bus driver said pointing, One was by a boy who looked like someone Tsuki would get on with, Black long bangs and spiky hair at the back, And to no ones surprise the boy had a Naruto bag. Tsuki automatically went and sat beside him. Blaze groaned as she looked at her seat. Admittedly the boy was good looking… His long black hair covering his face obviously the bad boy. Blaze walked slowly to the seat, everyone looking at her, She had red skinny jeans and a black shirt. She sat beside him and looked around. From underneath her black hair she could easily tell he was looking at her.

"Oh look Warren's got a girlfriend!" Said one boy. The boy- Warren, Stood up, He held his hands to his side which were covered in fire. Blaze stared at them, she never knew anyone to have the same power as her. She grabbed His hands and he stared at her.

"How-?" He muttered, To anyone it should have burnt them. Blaze smirked slightly and ignited her fire, causing the fireballs to get larger.

"I'm no ones girlfriend" She turned to the boy. "Now shut up or fry." She growled. The boy sat down and she pulled her hands from Warren's sitting down. She pulled her hood up over her head and put her iPod on, blocking out the whispers and the stares.

* * *

**A/N: Me again :) Hi. I know it's short, I'm sorry. It's really just an introduction type thing. I will write more, I promise JJ** **xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Warren's POV

**Warren's P.O.V:**

After a while Warren sat down, still watching the girl, His mind was racing. He had never met someone who had the same power, let alone someone who would argue with lash… well except for him. He continued to watch her, She looked up.

"Why are you looking at me!" She snapped. Warren frowned, He wasn't doing anything wrong, just looking, being curious. He shook his head and turned to the window. He bit his lip as he watched the clouds roll past the window. The bus pulled to a stop on a floating lump of earth, which had a school built on top. Blaze went to stand up and walk away but Lash –Being a jerk and everything- used his superpower which is being able to stretch to trip her up. She fell backwards and Warren grabbed her arms, pulling her up. She frowned and shook her head, running off the bus, only to be followed by Tsuki. The boy who had been seated next to Tsuki walked up to Warren.

"Dude…?" He waved his hands in front of Warren, Warren looked at him and frowned.

"James, what?"

"You are totally in love with her!" He laughed as they walked off the bus.

"So? I mean… I am not!"

"Yeah, smooth, Real smooth. You should be more like me, I got that chicks number- Ow!" He growled looking at Warren who had just hit him.

"Why do you refer to every girl as a chick?"

"Cause I'm cool."  
"No you're a twat, see you at lunch." Warren waved his hand slightly and started running towards Blaze and Tsuki.

"Excuse me?" He stopped in front of them, Tsuki smiled slightly.

"Oh snap. I forgot my lunch. Back soon." She winked at Warren who frowned, She ran towards the bus.

"What?" Blaze stared at him.  
"Drop the act, I'm not a twat like them" He sighed sitting beside her.

"What act?"

"The tough girl, I don't fit in act." He pushed his hair aside. "I was like that a year ago… Can I ask… Why weren't you in our year last year?"

"We tried to be normal." A boys voice replied before Blaze could, She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Jordan, Let's go get Tsu" She stood up looking at Warren. "My names Blaze Rivers by the way, This is Jordan Hawk and that freak looking for an invisible lunch is Tsuki Hayase" She linked arms with Jordan. "See ya Fire boy." She laughed as she walked off with Jordan, Soon Tsuki joined them and the walked towards the lunch hall laughing.

"She so likes you." Came James' voice, Warren sighed watching Blaze.

"Come out idiot." Warren muttered. James' head appeared followed by his body.

"She likes you, I mean Fire boy?" He grinned. "So cute."

"So DEAD" Warren yelled grabbing James by the neck.

"Dude, sorry." He muttered his voice slightly squeaky. Warren let go and grabbed his bag walking away.


End file.
